


Brave

by viii



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: disneycookleta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viii/pseuds/viii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince David Archuleta doesn't want to get married, even though his parents are strongly encouraging him. In a fit of desperation, David visits Paula Abdul, a witch, and gets an enchanted cake from her. Its spell will have his parents back off and drop the matter. Obnoxious suitor David Cook eats the cake though, and with a faulty spell, turns into a bear. David Archuleta must now save David Cook from his father who wants to hunt him, all while trying how to break the spell without it involving true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> My fic that I wrote in a span of 48 hours for the disneycookleta challenge.

No was a word that David Archuleta, much like all other children, learned at an early age. It was a word that he used liberally as a toddler, frequently as a child, rarely as a pre-teen, and then as a teenager, surprisingly enough, not at all. 

The eldest son of King Jeff and Queen Lupe learned to obey his parents and soon, he was submissive, docile, and in their eyes, the perfect son and heir. Lupe was content that her son would rule fairly when it was his turn and would listen to his subjects, rather than be a willful and stubborn king. Jeff believed that his son would respect his advisors, men wiser than he, and would listen to them without hesitation, doing what was right for the entire kingdom. 

Refusal was not in Prince David’s nature, and when he was twenty-one, Jeff and Lupe set out to complete their final task for their son – finding him the perfect mate. He or she, it mattered not, would be quiet like their son – quick to learn and willing to please. The perfect mate would complement their son in every way and they would know that when they passed, their precious son would be not only in good hands, but happy in life and the kingdom would be peaceful and pleased.

***

“No.”

Both of his parents raised their heads to him, their eyes wide in surprise. His mother’s face was quickly drawn into confusion, while his father’s in disappointment. The looks pained him, but David forced his hands to not tremble at his side and met their gaze straight on. 

“Um, no thank you,” he repeated, more softly this time. “I appreciate the fact that you’re willing to help me with such a task, but I don’t want to be married.”

“Don’t want to be married?” His mother was the first to speak, and her voice was gentle. “David, darling boy, you are our heir. You must marry to carry on the line.”

“This is true,” David said. “But it doesn’t have to be right now. I have just become an adult a month ago, Mother. I wish to live my life before I am married with responsibilities.”

“We raised you better than this,” Lupe frowned and glanced over at his father, who was still silent. That was never a good sign. “You cannot shirk your responsibilities like a commoner, David Archuleta. You are the Crown Prince and your behavior must reflect that accordingly.”

“I know,” David said patiently, because he honestly did know how he must behave. “I can be responsible; I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I would prefer to travel first before having children.”

“You can travel with your spouse,” his father finally spoke, his voice void of any emotion. “Your mother and I saw plenty of countries together when we were first married. That is a poor excuse.”

"Think of the kingdom, if nothing else," Lupe cajoled. "You've always been so dedicated to the country. Part of that is showing a united front. A kingdom needs a King and Queen, or Prince if you so choose. You need to provide _heirs_ , David."

"Think of an heir, it will make the whole process a lot easier if you focus on the positive things," Jeff said. 

David swallowed the sigh that threatened to slip out. All his life, he had said yes to his parents, no matter what they asked of him. He had a happy childhood and didn’t want it to be believed otherwise, but even he was aware that he often denied himself in order to please his parents. It was something he had believed would end once he was an adult but it seemed like that was not the case. Now he was to marry somebody of their choosing and for something as serious as marriage, David refused to bend. 

“I don’t want to be married, it’s very simple,” he explained. “And even more, I don’t want an arranged marriage! When the right time comes, I want to marry somebody I’m in love with. Is that too much to ask for? You married Mother for love.”

“Well…” Lupe said and then paused, heat blooming on her cheeks. “I mean, your father and I married because we knew that we were meant to be.”

“What your mother means is that we knew we would work well together. I knew your mother for less than a month before we were married and we had two conversations alone before our wedding day.”

David could feel his jaw drop open in shock but he couldn’t help himself. He had never known this about his parents; he had always believed that they had married for love. His mother had told them stories of their father wooing her against the odds. It was disconcerting to hear the truth after all these years and it only cemented David’s decision even more. 

“The many arguments you had when I was a child make more sense now,” he said coolly, unable to meet his mother’s gaze so instead he focused on his father. “I used to feel terrible as a child that the pair of you fought so often, I thought it was because something I had done and I believed you were happier before you had us children.”

“David, sweetheart, it wasn’t like that,” his mother said quickly, reaching out to lay her palm against David’s cheek. “Your father and I had to learn how to work together. And we did – successfully so. We had five beautiful children and a prosperous kingdom. Your father and I have done quite well for ourselves, despite our shaky beginnings.”

“And you too will find the same success we did,” Jeff said with a broadening smile. “Now, I was thinking we could invite several different countries and perhaps have a tournament or hunt while they’re here. Something where you are able to see what they have to offer.”

“Don’t forget a ball,” Lupe interjected quickly. “Every princess enjoys a ball and if David marries a woman, she will be impressed if we throw a grand ball. Perhaps even a masquerade!”

“Yes! The masquerade can be on the opening night, give David a chance to speak to his options with privacy,” Jeff dropped a wink in his direction. 

David felt like he was going to be sick. His parents had clearly listened to nothing that he had said and intended to marry him off anyway! It didn’t matter which prince or princess was paraded in front of him. David hardly felt like he had control of his own life. He was finally at the age where he could legally be responsible for himself. He wasn’t about to disrupt any of that, not right now. 

“Oh my gosh, I don’t care who you bring and what sort of parties or tournaments you have,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. He straightened his spine to steel his nerves before continuing. “I will not marry anyone that you present so you might as well save yourselves the money and the time! I will not wed!”

“You will do exactly what we say, just like you have done all your life,” Jeff said, his tone hardening into one that David felt very familiar with. “You will not argue and you will not be childish. You will smile, you will make conversation, and at the end of the week, you will pick someone to be your spouse.”

“Jeff –” Lupe started but fell silent at the look her husband threw her. 

“Are we clear, David?” Jeff pressed.

“Um,” David said helplessly. 

“David.”

“Crystal,” David said softly, the word catching in his throat.

***

The month passed far quicker than David would have liked. It didn’t surprise him, though, for time always forged ahead when the future was daunting. The masquerade was tonight, after the sun had fully set in the sky and carriages had been arriving all day. David had avoided his windows and had not left his rooms, not even to dine. He had no desire to run into any of their visitors.

His outfit for the masquerade tonight was laid out on a chair, his mother had ordered the clothing for him and his valet had prepared it for him. David had ignored all efforts his mother had made to get him excited for the upcoming days and now that it was finally here, he still ignored every aspect of it. 

Soon, he would have no choice, though. In an hour, he would be dressed and descending into their grand ballroom where he would forgo making an entrance. Jeff had promised him that once he was mingling with their guests, he would find himself curious to get to know them all and by the end of the week, he would choose one. 

David believed otherwise but had learned to keep his doubts to himself. His parents didn’t listen to him anyway. 

Instead, he opened a book in his room where he had folded and stored a map. He had marked it with ink, a star for every country he wished to visit and a dot for every place he had been. The stars outnumbered the dots a hundred to one. David had seen very little of the world but now that he was finally an adult in the eyes of the law and had his own income to a certain degree, he was able to travel. 

Of course, he would have to leave under the cover of night and leave a note for his parents to find. They would be furious at his actions and try to bring him back home but he would at least view some of the world before that happened. And if they decided they were angry enough to disinherit him, then he really would see every inch of the world that he could for home would have nothing for him anymore. 

He would see everything he could and he would see it alone. David had always valued privacy and time alone. It was difficult enough growing up in the nursery, surrounded by his noisy siblings and nannies. He had finally asked politely enough for his own rooms and had been granted them. He was sure the fact that he was Crown Prince had something to do with it but he hadn’t argued. He valued his private time and he couldn’t imagine a world in where he always had somebody by his side. 

For better or for worse, and it would surely always be worse. 

Such thoughts remained in his mind as the hour slowly passed. He watched the grains of sand trickle through the hour glass, falling and falling until it was empty and his valet was knocking on the door. It was time to get ready and put on his mask. It was time to pretend to be somebody he was not. The whole idea made him feel incredibly ill.

***

“I feel like a fool,” David muttered as he stood in the hallway behind the tapestry. He fiddled with the lace cuffs on his shirt once more, the Spanish lace was itchy against his skin and he was already impatient to tear it off.

“You look fine,” his older sister, Claudia, said. She was dressed in a blood red gown that plunged lower than David had ever seen her wear before. Her throat dripped with royal jewels and she wore one of Lupe’s tiaras on her head. Despite the glittering mask that covered her eyes, it was most obvious to all that she was an Archuleta princess and she was also seeking a spouse. 

"You look... um, available," he said, unsure of how to be tactful to the fact that his sister was bordering inappropriate. "Hoping to find a suitor?"

"It's insulting that they're pushing for you to be married before me," Claudia said icily, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "I'm the eldest child, they should be focused on finding me a rich prince to marry."

"I agree," David said sullenly, adjusting the mask on his face. It was already bothering him and he was tempted to pull it off. However, he would rather be uncomfortable than have everyone staring at him or worse - approaching him. "Trust me, this is no great grand design of my own. I would be perfectly happy to not marry for years."

"You're crazy," Claudia muttered as she pushed her breasts up a final time and then swished her hair back. "Wish me luck."

"Make good choices," David said weakly as she pushed the curtain to the side and strutted out to the dance floor. He slipped out behind the curtain in her trail, letting everyone stare at her and he did his best to melt into the background. 

A new dance began and he saw several different men approach Claudia before she finally swept into a low curtsy in front of one and allowed him to put his arms around her and lead her in the dance. He shook his head as he watched the scene in front of him. He really wished his parents would get Claudia married already so she could be a respectable princess. This sort of behavior was very borderline, even though it was a masquerade. 

"You should have a drink in your hand," a low voice suddenly said beside him and David turned to see a taller figure, the man's brown hair raked across his forehead and a black mask decorated his face, obscuring his features from David's view. He had a drink in each hand and he offered one to David with a small smile. "It's champagne, I promise it's safe."

"Um, thanks, I could kind of use a drink right now," David admitted, reaching out to take the goblet by the stem and he took a small sip. He wasn't a big drinker, but given how pressured he was feeling tonight, he thought it would be okay to indulge a little. He had to restrain himself though, the last thing he needed was to drink so much that he woke up married or something. 

"Yeah, kind of a big night," the stranger remarked, slouching against the wall and he crossed one ankle over the other, wearing black boots that came up to his knees and looked extremely expensive. "We're all supposed to be wooing this prince but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh, yeah that," David said, his heart sinking. "I suppose - "

"Personally, I could care less," the man continued speaking and David snapped his mouth shut so hard his teeth clicked. If the man hadn't detected yet that David _was_ the prince, then he saw no reason to clue him in. "I think the whole idea of winning somebody's favor for marriage of all things is a bit ridiculous. Marriage is hard work."

"I agree with you," David said vehemently, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "My parents forced me to come tonight, I had no desire to. I can't imagine being married to somebody that I hardly know!"

"I came for the free alcohol," the man admitted with a grin. "I'm Cook, by the way. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," David said, his mouth drying. He couldn't give his name because Cook would immediately know he was the Crown Prince that he was supposed to be courting. "I'm... Archie," he said in a fit of desperation. Archie had been a childhood nickname from his nanny and it wasn't something that was common knowledge to people outside of the palace. 

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Archie," Cook said with a little smile on his face and he tipped his glass forward until he could clink it with David's. "I have to admit. I came over here because I thought you were cute."

"I'm wearing a mask!" David protested. He could feel his cheeks turning red and knew that his embarrassment was visible on his face where his mask didn't cover. He glanced down at the floor and twisted the stem of his glass between his fingers. "You're just saying that. You're probably drunk."

"Most definitely not drunk because otherwise I would be trying to kiss you," Cook said, dead-panned before he gave a loud shout of laughter that caused several heads to turn their way. He ignored them completely, something David didn't understand. He could never handle it when attention was directed his way. 

He was a terrible Crown Prince, no wonder his parents were so eager to get him married off and produce heirs. 

"Oh my gosh," David laughed and shook his head. "You've clearly had too much to drink if you're saying things like that."

"I'm serious," Cook argued before he shrugged his shoulders. "If you won't make out with me, do you want to at least dance?"

"Oh, I'm a terrible dancer," David said quickly. He had grown up his entire life taking dance lessons and he could perform any step required of him but he absolutely hated it. Everybody stared at you and if you messed up, it was so obvious to everyone. 

"Oh please, you're nobility," Cook brushed away his excuses and instead grabbed David by the wrist and began to lead him towards the dance floor. 

David, whose body was sacred and not to be touched without permission, simply followed him. He was too stunned to argue anything and before he knew it, Cook had his arm around David's waist and was prompting him into the first step. Thankfully, his feet worked quicker than his mind and David began to move. 

"See, you're a fine dancer," Cook said before he spun David out and then pulled him back in, closer than he had originally been. Closer than what was proper and David felt himself blushing again. "You've clearly had some practice."

"Parents," David muttered as he let himself slide a hand up around Cook's bicep. He could feel the muscle even under the layer of clothing. "They wanted to ensure that I had an idea of what I was doing."

"Hopefully your education isn't too expansive," Cook said and it took David a minute to realize that Cook was actually being a little inappropriate with him. He willed himself not to blush for a third time but it was useless. "You get embarrassed really easily, don't you?" Cook remarked, ducking his head down closer to whisper in David's ear. 

"Only around you, it would seem," David said even though that wasn't the truth at all. He just thought maybe he should reciprocate some of the flirting because it was nice to know that somebody was interested in who he was, and not his title. 

"Then it appears like I am doing something right," Cook said without a trace of laughter in his voice and something in David's stomach flipped. 

After the dance, Cook cocked an eyebrow above his mask and his mouth quirked into a smile. "Should I force you into another dance or would you like to get another drink?"

"Oh, um, drink please," David said quickly. "It's bad enough that I'm expected to dance with a variety of people. Let me have peace while I can!"

Cook laughed and caught him by the wrist once more, leading him away from the crowd of moving bodies and straight to a balcony that overlooked the large gardens at the castle. A servant appeared in the doorway with a tray and Cook took two drinks from it and passed one to David, the servant fading away. 

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself," Cook said as he leaned against the stone and took a sip of his drink, the rim on his glass bumping against his mask. "What are you hoping to get out of this trip to the Archuleta kingdom?"

"Oh, um, I don't know," David stuttered. There was only so much he was willing to deflect before he would come clean about who he was. He didn't want to though. He was having such an easy time talking to Cook and if the other man knew he was the prince, it would change their friendship. "I just want to survive, I guess."

"Dude, that sounds incredibly depressing for somebody as good looking as you."

"I'm wearing a mask!" David protested for the second time. "You need to stop complimenting me because you haven't even seen me. I could be a hideous troll for all you know!"

"I would suggest you take off that mask to prove me right but then we probably would end up kissing," Cook said with a good natured grin and David couldn't help but giggle a little. 

He had never met somebody as... relaxed as Cook. Everyone he met, whether they be older than him or his age, were so stiff and full of rules and formality. Cook didn't appear to care about any of that and for the first time since this all began, David was a little glad that Cook had come all this way. 

"I've never been kissed before," he admitted and then immediately felt horrified that he had shared such a private (and embarrassing) fact about himself. "I mean, I haven't really had any opportunity for it."

"That doesn't surprise me. You're a noble and you're a bit younger than I am. I'm sure your parents are trying to keep you on their leash for as long as they can. However, you'll have to break free of them eventually. Trust me," Cook said with a smirk. "It's extremely liberating. I mean, I don't advise you to go around sleeping with anyone because there is a certain emotional draw when it comes to sex but - "

"Oh my gosh," David hissed, turning completely red underneath his mask. "What the heck, Cook? We barely know each other!"

"I like what I know so far," Cook said as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. "Your parents really did a number on you, didn't they? You're incredibly uptight, probably more so than the actual Prince who is trying to find a spouse."

"Oh, gosh, well," David spluttered and then stared miserably down at his feet. 

"No way," Cook breathed out, taking a step closer. "Are you telling me that I'm in the actual presence of Prince David?"

"Don't say that, please," David said quickly, his stomach churning. It was all ruined now. Cook would now have _expectations_ of him and they wouldn't be able to talk as freely as they had been. Even if it had been completely embarrassing, it was still refreshing to be spoken to a like normal young man. 

"Shit, that's cool," Cook said before he took another drink. "However, that totally enforces my point about you being on a leash. You're going to get married soon, apparently. You need to live a little before you're forced to settle down."

"My parents would never let me live a little," David said, looking out over the gardens. "It's fine though. I don't want to speak ill of them."

"No, I get it, man. Parents can be rough," Cook said, nudging his shoulder gently and the fact that he still didn't respect David's body despite knowing he was the prince was startling. Who was this guy? "My own parents urge me to marry but I just can't be bothered."

"Free alcohol was the big draw, wasn't it?" David said with a little laugh. 

"Absolutely," Cook grinned down at him and David suddenly wanted to know what he looked like without his mask on. And maybe his shirt too. Oh gosh. "But hey, your company isn't bad either. I honestly had no idea who you were."

"Trust me, I know you didn't. Unless you thrive on being socially inappropriate!"

"Well..." Cook trailed off before letting out another one of his booming, hearty laughs. "No, I'm kind of horrified at myself for being so forward with you but you haven't called the cavalry yet."

"You're kind of funny. And charming," he added before blushing for what seemed like the tenth time. "Oh my gosh! I shouldn't have said that!"

"And you're absolutely hilarious," Cook said, reaching out to brush David's hair off of his forehead. 

David suddenly realized just how close their bodies were to each other and how Cook was staring at him with vivid light eyes. If he leaned up, just a little, he could probably kiss Cook and see if his smile tasted as good as it looked. 

"I'm sorry," David whispered before he took a couple steps back and broke their gaze. "I should probably go back inside and circulate the room a little."

"Yeah, sure," Cook said, clearing his throat. "Although, tell me if I'm completely off base here, but did you feel a connection? Or is just me?"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," David said before he turned and hurried back inside of the room that was brimming with people he had no desire to speak to. But he had even less desire to face the emotions swirling inside of his chest and so he went.

***

The next morning, David rose with dread thick in his belly. He would be able to have a private breakfast in his rooms but after that it was the first event of the tournament and David would be paraded out in front of a handful of potential suitors. He had spoken and danced with several men and women last night, but he hadn't enjoyed anybody's company the way he had enjoyed Cook's.

If luck was on his side, Cook would be out there amongst the suitors and David would be able to pick out which one he was without any problem. He hadn't changed his mind about getting married, but he could at least placate his parents with a love interest, even if it didn't necessarily work out. And it most likely wouldn't - sure they had talked most of the night Cook had raised feelings inside of David that he had never felt before but Cook was a _stranger_.

And they hadn't exactly parted on promising terms but David was going to rectify that. He needed to talk to Cook again and explain to him his fear of the future. He felt like he could trust Cook. He didn't know what it was, but deep in his gut he felt like Cook would be an ally and today he wasn't going to run scared. 

With those thoughts bolstering his confidence, David followed his parents out to the pavilion. He felt very naked without his mask, this time everybody would be able to see exactly who he was. There was no hiding anymore. 

"Your Highness, may I present Sir Jason.”

David looked up and was momentarily startled, believing he was seeing a woman but no, this man simply had very long hair that appeared to not have been washed in months. He forced himself to remain impassive though, and nodded his head in his direction. 

“Pleased to meet you,” he said stiffly, relieved once Jason walked away. 

“He was handsome,” Lupe murmured to his left and when David swiveled to look at her, the encouraging look on her face nearly broke his heart. Why couldn’t his mother _listen_ to him?

“Absolutely not,” he ground out, turning back away to meet the next suitor. 

She was tall with legs for miles, creamy dark skin and brown eyes that sparkled at him. She was absolutely beautiful and yet David still felt nothing besides reluctance. 

“Your Highness, may I present Princess Syesha.”

“Pleasure,” David said before he looked away. 

The line of suitors seemed like a million miles long and David wanted nothing more than to grab his horse and ride away from all of this. Faces were continued to be presented to him but none of them stood out. If he had been asked, he wouldn’t have even been able to remember any names. While it seemed to last all morning, it was finally only mid-day when the last of the suitors stepped up. 

“Your Highness, may I present Lord David.”

David glanced up to see who shared the same name as him and immediately wished he hadn’t. The male figure in front of them wore a smug smirk, his brown hair windblown and his deep navy coat open to reveal that he had a small belly from consuming too much ale. He was pale with blue eyes that brimmed with cockiness. 

David disliked him immediately. 

“Lord… David, it’s nice – ”

“Call me Dave,” the man interrupted him and David’s jaw wasn’t the only one who dropped open in shock. The man – Dave – continued speaking, “I hate the name David, no offense. Just seems so stuffy, you know? My friends call me Dave so you might as well.”

He was so informal and so… inappropriate that David felt laughter bubbling up inside of him and he had to swallow hard to tamp it down. Dave was obnoxious and horrible and would never amount to anything but the look on his father’s face was worth this entire ordeal. 

“Well, Dave, it’s been great to meet you,” David said sincerely for the first time today, the hint of laughter evident in his voice. “It’s been a real honor, believe me.”

Dave dropped a wink at him and David could feel his mother tense up beside him. 

“David,” his mother hissed beside him while his father remained motionless. “ _This_ is the one that you are finally showing interest in?”

“No!” David exclaimed because while it was funny to watch his father, he didn’t want to give any impression that he was open to anyone.

Dave was finally led away and David let his heart sink in his chest. As far as he had been able to tell, Cook hadn’t appeared. He saw no one that even resembled the handsome stranger from the masquerade. He hadn’t dreamed Cook up, because in David’s fantasies he never danced, but it seemed like that Cook wasn’t actually a noble and therefore, wouldn’t be vying for David’s affections. It was most likely that he was someone’s valet and hadn’t been able to resist the urge to sneak into a royal event. 

“Well, besides _that_ ,” his father sneered. “Has there been anyone else that caught your interest, David?”

“Oh, um, no,” he said and looked away so he didn’t have to witness the look of anger that was sure to grace his father’s face. “I tried – but, no.”

“I would hardly say you tried,” Jeff grumbled but fell silent after that, much to David’s relief. 

"Thank you, you may go," David said awkwardly because he never really knew how to dismiss the suitors. 

Dave's face fell before it tightened and he noted shortly. "As you wish, Your Highness," he said in a tone that was very different from the previous one he used. 

David felt like he had suddenly been spun around, dizzy with the abrupt change of emotions. He hadn't met to offend Lord Dave, because while he had been amusing in regards to his father, David didn't want to get his hopes at all. He watched the young man stalk away and felt a gnawing sensation in his gut. 

He hated knowing that people were upset with him. 

The jousting tournament was the main event and top two suitors that proved their worthiness would have the chance to dine with David on a more intimate level. As an avid and skilled rider, David itched to get out there and show them exactly how it was done. He had been raised on jousting and was renowned for it, which was probably why his father had set that for the tournament. 

"Remember, the one who ranks the highest will have the chance to an intimate dinner with Prince David!” His father boomed into the mega-horn. 

David wanted to die. David wanted to - wait. David had been jousting since he was a small child. He was known wide and far for his jousting abilities. If there was anyone who would rank the highest, it would be him. He would have dinner with _himself_!

For the first time in awhile, David felt something loosen in his chest and he was able to breathe a lot easier. He suddenly recognized that lightness he felt - it was hope. For the first time in awhile, David felt like he had control of his future, he had a say in his destiny. 

"Riders, line up!"

At the command, David lunged to his feet and ignored both of his parents, instead he hurried down the elevated platform and crossed the field to be the last rider to fall into formation. Around him, suitors male and female alike began to bow and the servants milled around nervously. 

"David," his father called loudly and when he turned to look at him, he immediately wished he hadn't. He recognized that look on his father's face and it promised nothing good. "The riders will joust for your hand. You will remain up here and judge."

"I will be riding," he called back loudly and then turned away because he could not stand the sight of his father's face growing purple. "Fetch me my horse."

"David!"

"I will be riding for my own hand!" David shouted, whirling around on his heel to face his parents. "You said the highest ranking rider would win a dinner with me. You never said I couldn't ride. Now fetch me my horse!"

It was an uncomfortable few moments where David could feel his father staring at him but eventually his horse was brought out and David swung into the saddle, galloping down the field to where the scorers were. He swung his horse around and looked up at them, squinting against the sun's bright rays. 

"Add me to the board," he said firmly. "That's a direct order."

"Yes, Your Highness," one murmured and hastened to obey the command, adding David so he would be riding with the rest. 

David smiled. 

The tournament lasted most of the day, and true to his word, David knocked his competition out one by one until there was one sole survivor standing against him. It was Dave, the truly obnoxious that had been so disrespectful to him. Beating him, reminding him that David was the absolute best when it came to jousting, would be satisfying. 

When his lance connected solidly to Dave's chest, knocking him from his horse so hard that Dave actually did a somersault before landing in the hay, David let out a whoop and thundered up from the field, reining in hard in front of the pavilion. 

"David," his mother said helplessly, glancing between him and his father. "You have proven your strength. Perhaps it's time to let others prove theirs."

"They had their chance," David said flatly, loudly, so everybody would be able to hear him. "I mean no disrespect to anyone who competed but the highest ranking rider wins the dinner invitation and therefore, I shall be dining alone!"

"You know, that's pretty disrespectful of you," a sharp voice came from his left and David whipped his head around to see Dave nudging his horse forward from the line. "Many of us travelled far for this opportunity and you're being a child."

"My _life_ is not an opportunity," David hissed, feeling his hackles rise. "This is my future we are speaking about. My future! I should have a say in it. I don't want to get married."

"Then you shouldn't have had a tournament and forced people to travel," Dave argued. "You wasted our time and our money."

"Nobody made you come," David said and he hated how his voice shook. "Nobody made you come compete for the hand of a prince that doesn't even want to wed."

"You're dishonest," Dave scoffed. "You should have told us you had no interest in marriage. I'm sure many of us would have chosen differently than to be here."

"You are free to leave at any time," David shouted, turning in his saddle to look at every single rider, even though they all avoided his gaze. "You are all free to leave whenever you please! In fact, do so! I'd be glad to see the back of all of you!"

"David, that is enough." It was his mother, and not his father, which caused him to listen. She had come up beside his horse when he wasn't looking and wore the pinched frown she carried when she was truly angry. She raised her voice to be heard, although the field was silent as everyone listened in. " Lord Dave, as the second highest rider, you will dine with Prince David tonight. He will expect you at seven."

David swore silently to himself and clenched the reins in his hands. Despite the risk of embarrassing himself and despite riding better than he had possibly ever had before in the past, it was all for naught. He would still be expected to dine with a suitor that had shown themselves to be worthy of him simply by having a good ride. 

"I will see you at seven," he said stiffly before he jerked the reins roughly and kicked his heels into his horse's side, galloping off of the field and disappearing into the forest.

***

The cabin appeared out of nowhere, he rounded the bend in the trail and suddenly there was a cabin set off to the left with a sign hanging in front that read _Paula Abdul - Witch and Part-time Mime. Love potions and spells house specialty. See inside for details._ David pulled his horse to a stop and read the sign, cocking one brow the more he read.

Witches were not common in the kingdom, after the great purge of 2058 they had learned to travel in disguise and seek refuge in other lands. His parents hated any sort of sorcery or witchcraft and had made it their cause to stamp the evil out of the lands. 

David climbed down from his horse and knocked firmly on the front door. 

"It's open!" A shrilly voice called from inside and so David swung the door open and stepped inside. 

It was a dimly lit room although there was a roaring fire in a corner, causing David's shirt to immediately stick to his back. A woman - a witch? - stood at a table and she looked up. Her brown hair flowed past her shoulders and he would place her age around his mother's, although witches had notorious long lives. She could be over a hundred for all he knew. Bright red paint was on her lips and she frowned at him as their eyes met. 

"Prince David!"

"Oh, gosh, hi," he said because he hadn't expected for her to recognize him. It had been a naive thought, everyone seemed to know who he was these days. "Are you Paula?"

"Depends on why you're asking," she said, her eyes darting to the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

Belatedly, he realized that she assumed he had come with ill intentions and probably had a dozen soldiers outside. "I was riding my horse and suddenly came across your cabin," he hurried to say. "I'm curious, that's all. I need your help, I think."

Her eyebrows raised as she fumbled the clay jar she was holding. "You need _my_ help?" She clarified as the jar hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. 

"Um, I think so?" David said hesitantly. "Look, can I be honest? My parents want me to wed and I don't want to. I need to do something - anything - to get them to change their minds. Isn't there a spell you know that could do that for me?"

"Hmm..." Paula said, brushing some pieces of clay under the table with her foot. "I could perhaps give you an enchanted cake that you could feed to your parents. Once they have consumed it, they will become obsessed with a different matter and leave you alone."

"Could you really do that?" David would never understand why witches were so feared if they were always this helpful! If he could truly feed his parents a delicious cake and have no effects minus them leaving him alone... when he was King, he would make sure that witches were always welcome! 

"Oh absolutely," Paula said breezily as she grabbed a mixing bowl and set it down on the table, beginning to pour different ingredients inside. A sprinkle of sugar, a dash of honey and other liquid concoctions that didn't look familiar to David. She poured the mixture into a small tin, waved her wand and with a bright flash and poof, there was a small, enchanted cake sitting on the table. It was a pale cream, with light green and pink frosting piped in swirls on the edges. 

She slid it inside a small box and closed it up, setting it down on the table. David reached for it but she brandished a knife before his hand could even touch the box. He immediately pulled his hand back and for the first time, realized perhaps his parents weren't quite so wrong about witches. 

"What are you doing?" He asks and his voice shook only a little. 

"There's the small matter of payment, of course," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Nothing comes for free, you know."

"I'm afraid I don't have any money on me," David said. "However, I could go to the castle and return with some coin. What do I owe you?"

"You could give me that ring," she said, nodding her chin towards his right hand where he wore his father's ring. It was a beautiful sapphire that his father had gifted to him when he had become legal and officially the Crown Prince. It was priceless within the kingdom and David couldn't imagine his father's anger should he be parted from it. 

"Oh, um, I don't know about that," he said. "It's my father's ring."

"You can give me the ring or you can get married. The choice is very easy," Paula said and she let out a cackling laugh. 

David hesitated before he pulled the ring from his finger and set it down on the table. She immediately snatched it up and shoved the box at him, pushing him towards the door. 

"Pleasure doing business with you," she said, her hand firm against his shoulder and he stumbled along. "Goodbye! Thank you!"

The door was unceremoniously slammed shut and David looked down at the box that held the answer to his destiny. When he looked back up, the cabin was gone.

***

David knew he was in trouble the moment he stepped foot inside of the castle because it was his father there to greet him. However, there were nobles and servants alike milling about, so Jeff simply grasped his upper arm and led him along the corridor silently. They entered the royal chambers where there was more privacy and immediately Jeff wheeled around to backhand David across the face.

The pain was sharp and stinging but David had learned long ago to hide pain from his father, for it often seemed like it only fueled his rage even more. Instead, he stared thinned lipped at the floor and remained quiet. 

"Where the hell where you?" His father hissed. "And what do you have in that godforsaken box?"

"A cake that I bought," David said, holding the box closer to himself lest Jeff toss it to the floor. "It's for - " He was interrupted as Lupe exited out of the dining room with a tense look on her face. She held up a hand to stop him from speaking further. 

"My turn," she said quietly, politely and that was when David knew they were actually not alone. "Lord Dave is waiting for you in the dining room, David. You have kept him waiting so to make up for your disrespect, you will offer that cake to him."

"Oh, um, I really don't think I should," David said quickly because Dave eating the cake would do absolutely nothing for David's future. He could care less if Dave left him alone or not. 

"Inside the room," Lupe instructed firmly, ushering David inside. "Lord Dave, you have our utmost apologies," she said with a wide smile that David knew wasn't genuine. "Prince David has arrived though and is most certainly hungry. We will leave you two alone to get better acquainted."

"We don't normally advocate dessert before the meal, but since this is a special occasion, I fail to see the harm," Jeff said with a broad grin and he plucked the box from David and presented it to Dave, who took it with curiosity. "Enjoy, boys."

"I think we have some self control," David said and waited until his parents had left before he pulled the box back from Dave and set it down on the table. "Dinner will be in shortly."

"I don't mind waiting," Dave said, leaning back in his seat. 

They sat in awkward silence until Dave began to hum a tune and was surprisingly good. Even though David didn't like Dave and found him incredibly obnoxious, he had to admit that Dave had a nice voice. However, he wasn't Cook and that's who David really wanted to be dining with tonight. If he had to go through this farce, at least Cook had been kind and had made him laugh. 

"That's really nice," he said to break the ice, startling a smile out of Dave. "What song is that?"

"Thank you," Dave said, and he sounded nicer than he had out on the jousting field. "It's actually mine. I like to write music."

"So do I!" David exclaimed. It was rare to find someone that was passionate about music the way he was, majority of people simply tolerated it. But Dave _wrote_ music and how cool was that? 

"See, I'm not so bad after all," Dave said, his lips slanted in a small smile. "I'm not going to pressure you for marriage, I hope you know that. Arranged marriages are bogus."

"Then why come at all?" David asked, feeling completely confused. 

"I'm a lord, do you really think my parents are satisfied with that? It's all politics, man," Dave said as he took a swig of wine. "They want me to marry up of course and what's better than a Crown Prince?"

"I'm nothing special," David said quietly and fell silent as the doors swung open and servants carried trays of roasted meat and steaming baked potatoes in. There were steamed vegetables in a cheese sauce and bread so fresh that it was still hot to the touch. The servants left as quickly as they came and David nodded his head towards Dave. "Dig in."

"You're a lot more special than you think," Dave said as he speared some meat and dragged it on to his plate. 

"You don't even know me," David said hotly, feeling his defenses immediately rise. "That's the thing that none of you understand. None of you even know me."

"Yeah, but you don't know us either," Dave pointed out. "I'm sure there are some people here just to use you but there are some who genuinely like you. Perhaps you shouldn't be so judgmental."

"It's easier to say that when it isn't your future being bargained with," David said thickly, familiar pricking in his eyes and he hated how emotional he got discussing this. He shouldn't be married for this reason alone - he was still such a child. 

"I'm sure you have it rough, I'm not faulting you for that. But the rest of us have our own issues as well. Don't think you're the only one with a tough family life."

Even though Dave was essentially telling him to stop being so pitiful, David was still surprised to find that he was actually... enjoying his dinner with Dave. It wasn't ideal in any shape or form, but Dave was nice to talk to and he was a lot less obnoxious than he had been at their first meeting. 

"You're right," he conceded. 

"Although, you would think for something as important as marriage, your parents would let you choose somebody that you had a connection with, rather than the best jouster. What does that prove? So they're good at jousting, big deal. How does that equal a compatible life partner?"

"You're exactly right!" David said, ignoring the comment regarding jousting because it _was_ a big deal but that wasn't the focus right now. "Somebody winning the most points doesn't mean they're fit to rule or to even be somebody's spouse."

"So there's nobody you were even compatible with? Didn't you try talking to anyone at the big fancy to do?" Dave asked as he leaned forward to grab a slice of bread, a necklace that bore handcuffs and a star on a silver chain dangling forward out of his shirt. 

"Well - " David broke off as he pondered if it was rude or not to mention the one connection he had. "I mean, this probably sounds bad since I'm supposed to be having dinner with you but - "

"No, man, let's hear it. I mean, I'm not expecting anything out of this evening. I'm ready for a kickass story, though."

"I met a lot of beautiful people yesterday, including the Princess Syesha which I know is kind of a favorite? But the only person that I really enjoyed talking to was this guy at the masquerade. I don't even know who he is in real life... he just told me his name was Cook. He wasn't at the tournament though so I think he was just somebody's valet. And my parents would never let me marry a valet."

Dave choked on his wine and spluttered ungracefully, a chunk of potato flying out of his mouth to bounce across the table before hitting the floor. "Sorry," he rasped. "I mean, that sucks that he never showed back up though."

"I'm sure nothing would have happened," David said. "He was far too cool. He had a good laugh when he found it was me but he didn't want anything to happen."

"Oh, I wouldn't so sure about that," Dave said, a little cryptically in David's opinion and he was about to call him on it but then Dave was suddenly opening the box and spearing out a bite of cake, taking a bite before David could even stop him. "Shit, this is delicious," Dave said, taking three more bites in rapid succession with icing smeared on his upper lip.

David swallowed the sigh that wanted to slip out. He had lost his father's ring for absolutely nothing. Dave was going to proclaim that David shouldn't have to marry and nobody would listen to him. His parents would continue to control his future. 

"Enjoy the cake," he said flatly, staring dejectedly at his plate. 

"It's really good, you should try some," Dave said before his voice suddenly cracked and morphed into a deeper range. "What the - "

The silence matched David's dark mood but he heard a low rumbling and then almost a sort of.... snuffling sound. Completely confused, David raised his head to come eye to eye with a large brown grizzly bear. 

"Oh my gosh!" David shouted and tumbled out of his chair in his haste to get away. 

The bear roared and waved a paw, lumbering forward and it was only then that David realized the bear was wearing a chain around his neck - a silver chain with handcuffs and a star. It was the exact replica of the necklace that Lord Dave wore and David felt his stomach sink. 

"Oh no," he said. He held out his hands in a submissive gesture and prayed that his parents wouldn't come barging through the door. If there was anything his father hated as much as witches, it was bears. He hunted them viciously until they were almost desolate in the kingdom. Jeff's hatred came from a childhood fear where he had watched his mother be attacked by a bear and he had been too helpless to prevent the attack. 

The bear pulled itself to a stop and growled low in its throat but didn't come any closer. David took a step back slowly and then another one until his back was pressed against the door. He had no idea how to handle such a thing. It was obvious to him that the spell had backfired grossly. He should have known better than to trust Paula Abdul, she had seemed wonky from the start. 

"What am I going to do with you?" He breathed out quietly, his heart racing in his chest. 

The bear - Dave - cocked his head and blinked at David before turning back to the table and shoved his nose into the rest of the cake, devouring it promptly. David took a step forward to stop him before he paused. He didn't know how much worse the spell could get, the damage already seemed to be done, and somehow the idea of pulling a bear away from food just seemed like a recipe for disaster. 

"Okay," David said resolutely. "We need to get to the forest and find Paula and ask her how the heck this happened! Can you hear me, Dave? You have to come with me because I can't leave you alone here. If my father sees you, he will be very, very upset."

Dave snorted at him and pawed at the table, emitting another growl. The only thing that remained was vegetables and of course a bear didn't want vegetables, he likely wanted roast beef but human Dave had already consumed the majority of it! 

"Okay... you're hungry? You must be hungry," David said weakly. "Let's go get some food, yes? Let's go to the river, there are plenty of fish there for you. But we have to go quietly. Do you understand me at all? Quietly."

Dave huffed softly before falling silent and David figured that was as good as it was going to get. He reached behind himself, fumbling for the handle and twisted it quietly, turning so he was able to poke his head out of the door. The hallway was completely empty but he could hear laughter down the hallway and knew the rest of his family was probably dining. 

Thankfully, that might work in his favor. His younger sisters were incredibly loud when they were all together, each vying for attention, and perhaps their noise would cover any sounds that Dave would make. Still, the idea of sneaking a bear past his sisters was an uncomfortable one. Hopefully human Dave was still around somewhere in that mind. 

"Okay, if you understand what I am saying, nod once," David said, turning back around to look at Dave. 

Dave huffed out a breath and nodded his head once. 

"David?"

"Um, hello," David said, slipping out and closing the door firmly behind himself so Jeff wouldn't see the predicament inside. "What's going on?"

"How's your supper going with Lord Dave?"

"Oh, fine," David said breezily, giving Jeff what he hoped was a convincing smile. "What brings you down here? I was just going to ask a servant for more wine."

"I'll notify them, you get back inside and enjoy your meal with him. I really hope that you give him a chance, David. His parents are incredibly wealthy. I don't want to worry you but..." Jeff paused before he sighed heavily. "David, you are my heir and you have a right to the truth. The kingdom is in a bit of financial trouble, which why there has been so much pressure for you getting married."

It all clicked into place and David felt a deep anger surge inside his chest that his parents would sacrifice his happiness, his _life_ , for money. However, he had more important things to attend to right now so he simply smiled weakly at Jeff. 

"I figured it might be something like that," he said. 

"I'm glad you're being understanding about it, that shows real maturity, David. And I'm sorry that I hit you before. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me," Jeff said and he did look genuinely sorry for the incident but David had heard these apologies before. "So, be kind to Lord Dave. The dowry from Lord and Lady Cook would save this kingdom. As for heirs, we can hire a village woman or perhaps Lord or Lady Cook have a young female relative that would bear a royal child for you two."

Cook. Cook. Cook. 

David felt like his chest was tight and like he couldn't breathe. Was it a coincidence? Was Dave actually Cook? 

His mind went racing back as he tried to picture Cook from the night of the masquerade and match him up to the man that had been dining with him tonight. Sure there had been some similarities but Dave had been so obnoxious! Cook had been charming and enticing. How could the two men possibly be the same person?

"David?"

"Of course," he said, shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts that were racing around inside. "Thanks for the information. If you'll excuse me, I should get back to my date."

"Of course." Jeff gave him a wink before turning and disappearing down the hallway. 

David opened the door and motioned to Dave - Cook? - to follow him. "We have to hurry," he whispered, knowing that they had a small window of opportunity to slip from the royal chambers. Any moment a servant would be appearing with the wine they had ordered. 

Dave - he was going to continue calling him Dave since he didn't know for sure - snuffed out breath but lumbered towards David willingly and while it was terrifying to have a bear approach you, the thought of Jeff killing a lord was even more so. That was the last thing the kingdom needed. 

They left the safety of the dining room and moved slowly down the hallway, David leading them towards the back because there was a back staircase that servants sometimes used if they were in a hurry. It led not only to the kitchens but directly outside where they could escape to the forest. David could only pray that the staircase would remain empty because while Dave seemed... comfortable? Indifferent? towards David right now, he didn't know how the bear would react should a threat arise.

***

In the end, they were so close to making it out. It was almost unfair how close they were to getting away unnoticed. They were just about to exit the castle when two kitchen maids suddenly rounded the corner and Dave reared up, emitting a surprised snarl. The maids promptly dropped the dishes they were carrying and screamed as loud as they could. David had to risk body and limb to shove Dave out the door and then they were running for the edge of the trees as fast as they could.

"Oh my gosh," David panted once they had reached the forest and had been enveloped by trees. "That was close. That was too close!"

Dave simply huffed out a breath and began to wander down towards the babbling brook and so of course David had no choice to follow him. This was really the last thing he needed. He didn't ask for Dave to just rudely eat the cake without permission and have this unfold. He didn't ask for Dave to complicate his life even more. 

And, most importantly, he didn't ask Dave to lie to him. 

If Dave actually was Cook, then why wouldn't he have said anything to David during their dinner together? There had been plenty of opportunities. Had Cook gotten to know David a bit better and decide he wasn't good enough? He thought he had come across okay during the dinner. He had gotten a little heated but they hadn't shouted at each other or fought. If anything, they had both seen the other's side and both of them agreed that jousting for marriage was a stupid idea. 

"You can understand me, right?" He called out and the bear stopped by the river edge, turning to look at David. The bear didn't do anything but those eyes were so intelligent that David just knew he was coming across crystal clear. "You lied to me."

The bear growled low in its throat and turned back around, swishing a paw through the water. 

"You _lied_ to me," David shouted, feeling his anger bubble up within his chest. "You're Cook from the masquerade! You knew it was me and yet you still never said anything! I even said that I had hoped you would come!"

The bear roared and swiped a paw in David's direction, probably in warning, but David couldn't find it in himself to care. 

"This is my life! You are wrecking my _life_ ," he said, stepping even closer. "You are making everything so much worse and nobody asked you to do that! And rather than just come clean, you continued to lie! You're such - "

The words disappeared as the wind was knocked out of him. He was down on the hard packed dirt without warning, the bear - _Cook_ \- pressing a heavy paw against his chest, his claws pricking drops of blood at his throat. 

"Oh my gosh," he gasped, panting for breath. To a degree, he had known that he couldn't trust the bear, but in his anger, he had kind of forgotten just how wild of an animal Cook had become. "Kill me if you want. I don't care."

The bear snorted, spraying David's face with snot juices - oh how _gross_ \- before he released his paw and let David sit up. Cook let out a low, mournful noise and pushed his nose against David's shoulder. 

"Oh my gosh, is this you apologizing?" David said, wiping his face with the hem of his shirt. "It's not going to work, you know. You just snorted all over me and that's disgusting."

Cook snuffed again and pushed his face harder against David's shoulder, toppling him over into the dirt and he let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Despite his eyebrows still being _damp_ and the whole fact that Cook lied to him, he couldn't help but find the bear endearing. 

"Okay, we'll put that discussion on hold, how's that?" David rolled away so he was able to push himself to his feet and stand upright. "We'll table that until we're able to find this wonky witch and get this whole mess figured out. Her cabin was down the trail, it's just a little bit this way..."

He started to walk away but stopped after a few paces when he realized that Cook wasn't following him. Instead, the bear had waded into the river and was still attempting to catch the salmon that were avoiding his clumsy paws with ease. 

"Oh my heck," David grumbled before he raised his voice. "Hello? Cook? Unless you want to ruin my life even more, follow me please!"

Cook ignored him completely. 

"Such disrespect," David muttered as he wandered back closer to the river. On the bank, set a little back was a raspberry bush and David hurried over to begin collecting as many as he could carry. Holding the hem of his shirt up for a makeshift bowl, he filled it as full as he could before he carefully walked over to Cook. "Cook? I have some delicious berries," he coaxed. 

Cook turned his head and inhaled sharply, he could see the nostril's flare before Cook snuffed again and lumbered out of the water and directly towards David. He poured a handful on to the ground and then began to walk backwards, laying a trail for Cook to follow. 

They proceeded down the trail, going more slowly when they were passing by the castle because already David could see the glow of torches and knew that his father had been notified there had been a bear in the castle. His father would already be out for blood and David wanted to get Cook as far away as he could until he figured out what to do. 

They moved past the castle seamlessly but when they rounded the bend in the trail to reveal no cabin, David felt like throwing up. She had to be here, she just had to be! He didn't know how to solve magic on his own. This was his first time witnessing it! He dumped the rest of the raspberries on the ground to distract Cook from his panic. He wandered in a circle, peering into the trees to see if he had perhaps missed it but this was most definitely the spot and the cabin was most definitely not there. 

In the distance, he heard shouting.

"Paula!" He bellowed, not caring if he startled Cook, not caring if his father heard him. The witch had to be found as soon as possible. "Paula Abdul!"

"There is no need for shouting!" The reprimand came from the edges of the tree as Paula meandered out, wearing a gold shawl that sparkled in the light of the dying sun. "I'm simply right here."

"You messed up," David said, stalking closer to her. "That enchanted cake didn't do anything besides turn Lord Dave into a bear!"

"Oh dear," Paula said, pursing her lips as she looked over at Cook. "I thought the cake was for your parents."

"It was, but Lord Dave won the jousting tournament so we had to have a private dinner together and he ate it without permission. I need to turn him back immediately. My father is going to kill him."

"Oh, well, you'll have seen in my spells policy that if someone other than the intended interferes, I'm not liable for any mistakes!"

"I didn't see any policy," David said suspiciously. "And who the heck cares about all of that! My father is going to _kill_ him! You have to help!"

"What does it matter?" Paula suddenly said with a calculated look in her eye that David didn't like at all. "You chose Lord Dave. Your father kills Lord Dave. Your parents will feel terrible and you won't be pressured to marry for awhile."

Cook huffed in warning as David's jaw dropped open in shock. 

"But then Cook would be _dead_ ," he said. "He's the first person to ever make me really laugh. I don't want him dead. No, we need fix this immediately."

"If you let everything unfold naturally, your problems will still go away," Paula said. "Your wish will be granted, David. You won't have to get married, at least not for years."

And the sad thing was, it was a tempting thought. To have his parents filled with remorse and to back off completely, to know that he could live his life freely without the responsibility of an arranged marriage... David was only human, of course he was tempted. But one turn to look at Cook who, despite being a bear, was completely helpless, David knew he couldn't do it. 

It was his fault that Cook had been turned into a bear and it was his responsibility to fix the situation and keep Cook safe. 

"Tell me how I can break the spell," he said instead. 

"The way all spells are broken," Paula said, tightening her shawl around her shoulders. "By true love, of course. You wanted your parents to leave you alone regarding marriage. The spell would have accomplished that. I think. The spell would have been broken when you had fallen in love with somebody."

David scrubbed at his eyes in frustration and sighed. Of course it was going to be difficult. Of course there was no easy way to fix the problem he had created. He could hear the murmur of a crowd growing louder and he knew they were moving in. His father probably had his dogs tracking the smell of the bear. They would be upon them in no time at all and somehow, before that happened, David had to change Cook back into a human. 

"I can't kiss a bear," he finally said. "And it wouldn't be true love, anyway. I'm not in love with Cook, I barely know him. For all purposes, he is a stranger."

"I can't help you then," Paula said and David was really, really not surprised by that. She had been incredibly unhelpful this entire time. When David was King, he would ensure that all witches stayed far away. Or at least properly educated themselves in witchcraft. 

"David!" 

His father rushed into the clearing, followed by a mob with burning torches and it looked like time was up then. He looked to Paula for help but she had disappeared and his heart sunk even more. He was truly alone in this. 

Cook snarled at the sudden intrusion and padded a wide berth around the mob, moving closer to David. 

"David, get away from that bear!" Jeff shouted, brandishing a spear and he aimed it directly at Cook. "Get back from my son!"

"Dad, no, you have to listen to me," David said quickly, hurrying to put himself between the spear and Cook, who had grown still but growls rumbled deep in his throat. "This is Lord Dave, he's under an enchanted spell. I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but believe me, it's the truth."

"David, you drank too much wine," Jeff said, thrusting the spear forward. "Now step away, that is an order."

"No, I can't," David said, backing up until he felt himself hit the solid, warm mass of Cook and he stayed pressed close against him, hoping that Cook would choose this time to remain civil. 

"David James Archuleta! That is a direct order from your king!"

"I can't!"

"Move in," his father barked and without warning, two guards in full armor jumped forward and pulled David away from the bear. They dragged him closer to the mob, their hold on him as tight as a vice. 

"Dad, no! I beg of you, please," David gasped, struggling to get away from the guards. "Release me, I'm Prince David," he pleaded, a sure sign of his desperation to use his title as leverage. "Dad, please, that's Lord Dave, don't do this. That's Cook, please don't. Please, please, please."

"We have gone seventeen years without bears being seen in these lands!" Jeff shouted, beginning to circle around Cook whose hackles had completely raised and he was snarling so hard that his mouth foamed. 

The mob began to cheer, chanting, "Kill it! Kill it!" over and over until it was ricocheting inside of David's mind until his head pounded sorely as he continued to struggle. 

"And after tonight, I will make sure we go seventeen more!" Jeff shouted, lifting the spear towards the heavens and he shook it with a hearty battle cry. Cook let out a growl and backed up nervously, his eyes darting between the trees and David and David knew, he just knew that he couldn't stand by and let Cook die. 

It all happened in seconds. He twisted as fiercely as he could, breaking free of his captors and he took off before they could catch him again. Jeff pulled his arm back and released the spear. It was a blur but David didn't stop moving, he lunged in front of Cook at the last minute and the world went blinding white with pain as the spear pierced the meat of his shoulder and pinned him to a tree.

***

He woke to the sounds of screaming and a low, possessive growl in his ear. The smell of burning wood and wet fur was acrid in his nostrils. He blinked his eyes open, the world spinning on its head before he blacked out again.

When he woke for a second time, the noise of the mob had quieted but he heard soft sobbing that he immediately recognized as his mother. The low rumble was still there and he could sense something solid and firm right beside him. His shoulder ache fiercely and as he stirred, he heard his father call out, "Don't move!"

David had stopped moving because um, hello, _pain_. 

He heard a snuffle and then a wet nose was pressed against his palm. He slid his hand up the furry snout to smooth back around the head, rubbing an ear gently. "You're okay," he whispered, his chest already feeling lighter. "You're okay, Cook. Thank God."

"Help is here, David," his father said, more gently than he could ever remember hearing Jeff speak. "However, the bear won't let us near you."

"Let them help me," he breathed out, his voice shaking from the pain and the edges of his world began to blur again. "I saved you, Cook. Let them save me."

There was another rumble before the darkness overtook him and the pain blissfully faded away.

***

David woke in his own room. His shoulder was throbbing but when he opened his eyes, the world remained still and he was able to sit up a bit. A thick white bandage was wrapped around his arm and chest and he could smell a strong salve of herbs. He turned his head to see his mother sitting beside his bed, smiling at him.

"Welcome back," she said, rising from her chair to adjust his blankets around his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and confused," he admitted before he suddenly remembered the reason why he was in so much pain. "Oh my gosh! Cook! Is he okay?"

"He's right here," his mother said, nodding her chin in the other direction and David turned to see Cook sleeping in a chair beside the bed. His head was tipped back in the seat and a trail of drool escaped from his mouth as he snored. He looked absolutely ridiculous and David had never been more glad to see him. 

"Cook!"

His shout woke the older man who jumped and his eyes flew open. "David, hey, you're awake," Cook said, stretching his arms above his head until the joints popped. "How you feeling?"

"Glad you're okay," David said, even though his shoulder really did kind of hurt. "What happened? How did you reverse the spell? Did it just wear off?"

"It would be hell of a coincidence if it did," Cook said grimly. "You reversed the spell, actually."

"Me?" David squeaked, his brows shooting upwards. "What? How is that possible? The witch - Paula - she said true love had to break the spell."

Cook began to look distinctly uncomfortable and David spotted the back of his neck flushing red. "Well, that's how you broke it, didn't you?"

"I'm not in love with you, though," David said before he realized just how rude that was and clapped his (good) hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"You didn't have to be in love with me," Cook said, his eyes softening. "You just had to show true love. You saved my life at risk to your own. You provided the greatest act of love and that was enough to reverse the spell."

"Oh gosh," David said weakly before he felt quite proud of himself. "Well... well done, us! It's all worked out!"

"And..." his mother said warningly and Cook's blush deepened. 

"And I kind of bonded with you when I was the bear," he mumbled. 

David paused, digesting the information. Cook had bonded with him? He wasn't aware that bears bonded with ...not necessarily people, but things they would consider a mate. Although, Cook had been a magical bear so perhaps the rules had been different for him?

"What does that mean?" He finally said, glancing between his mother who was beaming and Cook who was blushing furiously. 

"It means we have a chance," Cook finally said, meeting David's gaze. "I'm not proposing and I'm not saying we have to do anything right now but... we've survived an incredibly rare encounter and it makes for a hell of a story for the grandchildren, am I right?"

He startled laughter out of David who could only stare at Cook. If he had to get married, or at least be more open to the idea, why shouldn't he try with Cook? You couldn't go through magical spells with someone without coming out stronger for it at the end. 

"You know," he said, steadfastly ignoring the fact that his mother was in the room because gosh, how embarrassing. "I feel kind of ripped off."

"Ripped off?" Cook's wonderful, handsome, _unharmed_ , face wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean? How could you possibly feel - "

"I mean, in the fairytales, true love usually means there's a kiss," David said quickly, tripping over the words in his haste to get them out lest he chicken out. "You've been talking for two days now about all this kissing and I've yet - "

He fell silent as Cook lunged forward and gently cupped his hand around the back of David's neck and kissed him. The rest of the room receded away until there was nothing left but the smell and taste and feel of Cook. Reaching up, David grasped the handcuffs and star chain tightly in his fist to keep Cook as close as he could. 

Maybe magic wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
